In a new life
by FluffyJack
Summary: when Kia agreed to jion a demon summoning seance she didn't know how much her life would change. A man named sesshomaru stole her into the past and know she is thrown into a new life.


Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha I would be rich. And I'm not. No I'm not writng this on a new laptop. Not wearing a new wardrobe either.

Authors note: hi. I've decided to create a story about my imaginary life where I am one with Sesshoumaru and Kouga hehehehehehe. So enjoy my randomness. This starts in Kialyne's pov but will change to a general pov. Also I will be adding first person povs in some areas but I will warn you.

Chapter 1 time travel

Modern day:

I used to be a normal girl living happily in New York in the year 2010 when I was violently pulled from the world I knew. It all started when my friend Nick decided to try contacting the "demons of the old world" in our apartment. Little did I know that just one word would change my life.

"Okay."

A teenaged girl in black pants and a blue t-shirt had just submitted to her best friends request. "Alright! I knew I could count on you Kia!" he exclaimed.

Kialyne and her friend Nicolas were 15-year-old students at Dickens Junior High in New York City. They were normal kids with normal lives. Kia had a sister and a Labrador retriever and her parents had 9-5 jobs in the city.

Kia herself was a 'B' average student, had a part time job at a grocery store and a good amount of friends. She was 5"3, slightly overweight and not very athletic but could learn games and exercise routines quickly. Her hair was shoulder length and was growing fast as a silvery gold color. Her eyes were green-blue and changed to a stormy gray when she got angry.

Her body size and her lack of athletic interests lead boys to believe that she could not fend for her self, a fact that they tried to take advantage of, but whenever they tried they always landed on their asses in the dirt. Kia had a very good sense of how to hurt and maim those that tried to take advantage of her.

Nick was a bookworm and loved ancient mythology. He was a single child and he lived with his mom in a 2-bedroom apartment. He had brown hair and brown eyes, was 6"5 and thin. Because of an asthma problem he didn't play sports, and always had an inhaler with him. (Kia personally thought that he did not like sports and used the asthma as an excuse.) He was always conducting experiments on the supernatural and unbelievable world.

Nick had just asked Kia if she would take part in a séance that he wanted to hold to contact the supernatural beings of Japan called demons. He also wanted to hold it at her house, to be more specific in her room.

Later that day:

Kia started to put the candles around her room when Nick came in and showed her the bundles of seemingly useless twigs that he had brought along with his book on ancient demon lore and rituals, or as Kia likes to put it 'the witch book'. Nick would always argue that it was not a witch book but an ancient book used in the feudal ages. Kia just ignores him.

The room turned into a shrine after that, branches and candles were in a circle and the candles and some inscents were lit.

"Time to start" said Nick

Feudal era:

They had just finished killing a particularly nasty snake demon when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo came upon Sesshomaru, his servant Jaken and his human charge, Rin in a field.

"Rin! Hiya!" called Shippo excitedly. This drew Sesshomaru's attention and he turned towards that gang calmly. Inuyasha pulled out Tensiaga the second that he saw his older brother, and Sango and Miroku quickly adopted defensive stances.

"Keh! What the hell are you doing here!?" demanded the infuriated hanyou.

"I need not explain myself to the likes of you. However you should know that these are my lands." Sesshomaru calmly said. "Now leave me in peace insolent brat."

Then Sessomaru turned away and motioned to Rin that it was time to leave. This made Inuyasha even madder and he screamed.

"Don't you turn your back on me damn you!!!" while charging at his brother with his sword raised.

Sesshomaru easily dodged and in the same fluid motion scooped Rin up and deposited her at Kagome's feet.

"Let the children play while I deal with the insolent pup!" he demanded while calmly gazing at her as if daring her to argue. She felt she was being treated like a housewife and was going to but then she looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome prided herself on being more courageous than most girls but could see that she would be dead if she argued and decided against it.

After Rin was taken care of Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother and attacked. And so began another period of long waiting while the demon brothers fought. Miroku and Sango were already in the shade of the nearby trees when Kagome decided to sit down.

"It seems this will take a while," said Miroku slyly as he made room for Kagome and somehow ending up _very_ close to Sango. "May as well get comfortable."

His hand was very close to Sango's butt when…

WHAM!!! "Keep your hand to your self pervert!"

"It was just so tempting."

"Then don't be tempted!"

"…."

"Unless you'd like to explain it to Buddha?"

"Right! Hands to myself… my…self … hands … must…not…. don't..."

WHAM! CRASH! CRACK! "DON'T" CRASH! "EVEN" SLAM! "THINK!" WHAM! "ABOUT IT!!!!!!!" BAM! CRASH! BOOM!

"HELP!!!!! MADWOMAN WITH A BOOMARANG BONE!!!"

The two fighting brothers looked at Miroku in his pain with pity before resuming their fight. Lets leave Miroku to his fate worse than Sit and watch them.

Kagome sat and watched the two demons go at it, noting the difference in technique that even an inexperienced fighter could see. While Inuyasha swung Tensiaga with ability, Sesshomaru had skill and grace attacking with fluid motion where Inuyasha had only his strength and determined mind. Suddenly Sesshomaru faltered and Inuyasha saw his chance to destroy his hated brother.

"DIE!" he screamed and swung Tensiaga at a dazed Sesshomaru – who suddenly disappeared.

Inuyasha looked stupefied and Kagome, Sango and Miroku rushed over to the spot were Sesshomaru just stood.

"What the fuck! I had him and he just-! I just! What the fuck!!!"

Modern day:

Kai and Nick sat in a circle of candles and branches chanting.

"Une Somi Noni Ickkna Ushda Rehnai Prura. Une Somi Noni Ickkna Ushda Rehnai…."

When this was done 7 times Nick motioned Kia to be silent. Then he intoned in a loud voice " I call upon the lord of the west to come to us here. Spirit of the old, your children call upon you for guidance!"

Then he motioned to Kia to read aloud the cue cards that he had given her.

She started quietly before gathering her courage and almost shouted the call.

" I call upon you lord of the west, to answer to me here, for I and of noble blood… what is this shit Nick?" she demanded.

"Just read it!" he commanded

" Oh the things I do for you. For I am of noble blood and call upon you in this hour."

Suddenly Kia felt strange as if some part of her were awakening and dieing to be heard, so she cast aside the cards and called into the wind gathering in the small room " I call upon you the lord of the west, to help me and set me free for I am of your blood and it is my right! Come to me Sesshomaru!!!"

Then the wind blowing in the room suddenly blew all of the candles out except those facing west and the room was plunged into darkness. A blue mist crept into the room and the surviving candles gave out no light although they were lit and out of the darkness came a soft voice.

"Kialyne no Maru! This is were you have been hiding."

The strange feeling came to Kia again as the lights came on and she gazed at this strange man… or was he a man? His hair was silver and far down his back and he had pointed ears. The clothing that robed him were elegant and proper – in the past at least. Now they were way out moded but suited this guy, and he had armor on one shoulder and a white pelt of some kind on the other. His eyes were an amber color and he had a crescent moon on his forehead along with magenta streaks on his cheeks and arms.

The side of Kia that was awakening was becoming very strong in spirit upon seeing this…person. She felt weak and then for an instant… she remembered. Then she fainted.

Sesshomaru swiftly gathered her into his arms and made for the door when Nick said

" Were are you taking her? And who – or what are you?"

Sesshomaru gazed at the boy who defied him and almost laughed. But the Lord Sesshomaru does not laugh so he simply said " I am bringing my sister to my castle. You will not stop me for the sake of your life."

"Hahah! This is not your time and Kia is not your sister. She lives in this house and her parents will freak if they see you carrying their daughter away." He looked thoughtful. " Stay here and when Kia wakes up we will send you back. Spirits of old don't belong here. – Wait! If you're a spirit then how are you carrying her?!"

Sesshomaru put Kialne on the bed, and sniffed the air. He could not smell fear on this boy, nor could he smell other demons. But …--- there! He could faintly detect a crude masking spell used to hide the demon traits from humans. He inwardly sighed; he would have to explain to the boy about demons.

Half an hour later:

Why him?

This was like teaching Rin how to defend herself—pointless.

He had been trying to explain that he was not a human but a demon and that he was not dead, and now he just wanted to kill the boy. Just as the irritation could go no longer Nick (as he forcefully said was his name – not boy), got a look on his face that showed Sesshomaru that he understood.

"Ohhh! You're a yokai! That makes sense now! OK got it."

Just then Kia woke up with a soft moan.

"Ohh! My head, no my brain hurts." She looked around at Nick "What happened? I remember that big gust of wind and then—nothing."

"You blacked out. This guy—Sesshomaru caught you and put you in your bed."

Sesshomaru looked at Kia with a thoughtful look on his face- or as thoughtful as Sesshomaru gets and asked, "Do you not remember me, my Kialyne?"

"No. Should I?"

"Hmmm. Did you call to me in the circle?"

"Umm? I think so. "

"…"

"Is something wrong?" Asked Nick "Wow! Look that blue mist is back!"

Sesshomaru looked at him before swiftly gliding over to him and soundly knocking him out. Kia screamed as Sesshomaru moved towards her, grabbed her and moved in to the mist portals.

"I think every thing is fine."

athuors note: aint I evil for leaving a cliffy? hehehehe. thanx for reading, and please give sugestions on how I could make the next chapter better or just tell me how you liked it . thanx again

sesshyfluffgirl out!


End file.
